


Welcome to the Good Life

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And For The Dudes, Blowjobs, For My Homie Lo, Humour, Like Lo, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Thirsty, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans!Male Reader, this ones for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Moving out of home for university was hard, because you had to look for a place to stay. You knew it would be hard - you were told it would be hard - but you weren't discouraged, so when you saw a listing posted up by a dude called Gabriel in a place part of town then you thought you could give it a look.Who would have thought that you'd end up in not only the best place you had seen and could afford and in between the sexiest men you had ever seen in your life? Life could be good when you hit the jackpot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Lo. I love him so much.
> 
> There is an interesting story behind this beautiful mess. I accidentally sent Lo a very explicit gif because I was looking for references for my other 24984532662 fic ideas, and he was like "If you're writing a threesome for Gabe and Jack you damn well better send it to me because I wanna read it" and I was like "NOW I AM" so here we are. 
> 
> I aim to please your thirst ass Lo, so here you are. This id is for you, my kid brother <3\. 
> 
> (Also, HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD GABE'S VOICE PRE-REAPER DFIBGSKJDNFJKDSBGKJSEN DGJIVBDJVN).
> 
> PS: follow Lo on da tumblz [here](http://badships.tumblr.com/) and [come thirst with me over Gabe](http://nutheadgee.tumblr.com/) .

Man, you had really landed the jackpot, huh?

Of course, you weren’t complaining at all, but you really,  _ really  _ had hit the jackpot this one time. There was also the fact that you wouldn’t be this lucky again in the next like five years, but that was irrelevant for now. You were just excited to spend some time with your housemates, Jack and Gabriel when they got back from school today. It had been long overdue since you guys spent some quality time together laughing at vine compilations on Youtube as you got drunk off your asses.

You honestly never expected house hunting to be as terrible as it was. Of course you were warned about it by most of your friends and classmates who had gone through it before in their first year of university and were not lazy (like you) and decided to just go for school accommodation, but you were kind of sick of it and wanted to try and find somewhere where you wouldn’t be bombarded by loud university kids all the time. It took you two and a half months of phone calls, dodgy inspections,  _ dodgy people,  _ wannabe scammers and just all round frustration before you came across a listing on a reputable website.

The person that put up the listing was a bloke called Gabriel. It was pretty cool house: two bedroom apartment, built in wardrobe, unfurnished with nice, big airy windows. The rest of the house was furnished and it seemed pretty modern, in terms of the age of the utilities. Then rent was a little over your budget but it made up for it because there was literally no need for you to ever use transport because the place was pretty much close to everything you needed. The bloke that put up listing too seemed okay enough, so you decided to give this listing a try.

Needless to say, you weren’t ready.

“Hi. I’m Gabriel. You must be Lloyd. Great to meet you,” a young man with the most charming smile greeted you after he opened the door to the apartment.

Gabriel was  _ Adonis  _ in the flesh. He was tall, broad shouldered and consisted of lean, defined muscle. The day you went to the apartment for an inspection (and the first time you met him) he said he’s just come from the gym and he was going on a bike ride with his boyfriend. You didn’t have time to be miffed about the fact that he was in a relationship (you were just excited that he was, at the very least, sexually attracted to men) and there was also the fact that you were too busy ogling.

He was black, with chocolate-coloured eyes and black thick, curls on his head, neatly trimmed beard and goatee. You wondered how that beard would feel against your face, amongst other parts of you that you definitely shouldn't be thinking about. He had a massive half sleeve tribal on his left bicep, from shoulder to elbow. He had a black sleeveless shirt on and black gym pants, and you couldn’t help but stare at his adam’s apple as he gulped down water from a bottle and the curve of his bicep. God you were thirsty, and it wasn’t for water.

He nonetheless welcomed you into the house, his smooth baritone flowing over you like melted, high quality chocolate and more than once you had to consciously tell yourself to calm down, as you felt your cock harden in your boxers.

Just as you were not ready when you met Gabriel, you were equally not ready when you met his boyfriend. His equally attractive boyfriend.

“Jack, get your lazy ass off the couch and help me take Lloyd around the house. He’s a prospective tenant, and you gotta show him you’re not a slob.”

“Real rich coming from you, Gabe.” Jesus father lawd needed to come down and save your thirsty ass.

Jack stood up from his reclining position on the couch, and he was a second Adonis. He was just as tall, just as lean and just as muscled as Gabriel, but he was blonde, with the brightest blue eyes you’d ever seen. He also had a black sleeveless and  blue gym pants. 

“Hi. I’m Jack,” he said, bringing out his hand to shake yours. His voice, though not as deep as Gabriel, was still all low and just as smooth. His smile was brighter than the sun outside, which was really something, considering you were in Los Angeles. You swallowed, somehow managing to crack the brightest smile you could muster as you chastised yourself to get you fucking hormones in order because now really wasn’t the best time to be having a boner.

“Hi. I’m Lloyd. Nice to meet you.” How was your voice so  _ chipper,  _ you thought to yourself as you shook his hand.

They both showed you around the house, and despite the fact that you were paying more attention to their bums and their thighs (you couldn’t help it. They were just so  _ attractive _ ), you knew enough to know that you were intending to move in here because despite the fact that it was slightly pricier than your budget, it was still more than worth it.

You remembered going to the very back of the bus on your ride home, desperately trying to get yourself in a semblance of order because it would be beyond embarrassing walking down the aisle with a fucking boner threatening to rip your fly open.

They were actually a lot friendlier and cooler than you first expected. Both of them were final year engineering students, with Gabriel having already secured a job after graduation and Jack was currently going through the interview process of a job he was confident he’s get. They met at university, and were friends for the first two years before they decided to get into their relationship. You mentioned that you were an engineering student yourself, so for the most part the first month or so you bonded over doing calculus or graphs, or complaining about some boring-ass theory electives you had to take for credits. They were very helpful too, providing assistance to you when you asked for it, though if you being very frank with yourself there were other modes of assistance you’d much rather have them give you. Without all of your and their clothes on. Simultaneously. You really needed to do something about your thirst.

However, the one thing that made you absolutely adore these guys and see for yourself how utterly phenomenal they were was the day they came ready to throw fists at some transphobic asshole that had bullied you. You remembered him from high school, and you realised just how viciously discriminative he was when he once sent a gang for you, but for some reason you never went home the normal time you did because you got distracted with a basketball game. You called your older sister to pick you up, and it was only the next day at school that one of your close friends told you to not go home alone because there might be some people out to harm you.

You thought that was the end of that when you finished high school and got into university, but this piece of shit had, unfortunately, enrolled in the same university as you had, different courses, and you thought that because your campus was very big you’d probably avoid him and hopefully never get to see or interact with him again.

Apparently the world was a lot smaller than you previously thought.

You remembered sitting on the toilet in a locked stall, aforementioned piece of shit banging on the door, yelling your name for you to come out so that he can “teach you to fight like a man”. You were terrified, terrified of what would happen when they door gave in, because you were convinced it was going to give in with the way he was banging it, and you instinctively sent a text to both of them, because they were both the last people you spoke to. 

Jack asked you to tell you which washroom you were in, and it seemed like they were there within seconds, as you heard Gabriel roaring in rapid fire Spanish as Jack quietly asked you to open the stall door and that you were gonna be okay because they were here to get you.

“And if you touch my  _ amigo  _ again _ , pendejo,  _ rest assured I will rearrange your genitals so bad your mother is gonna have to summon an ouija board and ask  _ my  _ ancestors for forgiveness for your stupidity.”

“Really ironical though,” Jack begun, facing him after he handed you Gabriel. “That you claim Lloyd’s not a real man because he’s trans, but you’re here with balls the size of a peanut. Despite all your insecurities you’re trying to project on him he’s still so much more of a man than you’ll ever dream of being. See your life.”

Needless to say, he was so humiliated by that, he ended up transferring campuses.

Seven months later here you were, comfortable, adapted and  _ still  _ living with easily the most attractive and amazing men you had ever met in your life.

You were seated in the couch, your chin resting on your knees, eating cheetos as you eyed the bottle of vodka and the tequila on the coffee table in front of you. Gabe said he’s cook the finger food and Jack said he’s be mixing the drinks. Drinks you weren’t sure you’d finish, despite the fact that all three you had incredible alcohol tolerance levels. It was a Friday evening, which, in your opinion was an excellent opportunity to indulge yourself because after having been forehead deep in assessments the past month or so, you wanted to have a weekend where you’d be reasonably irresponsible, like drinking copious amounts of alcohol and eating disgustingly greasy food as you all giggled like 4 year olds at stupid practical jokes on the internet.

Honestly, what a time to be alive, you thought as you dug into the packet of cheetos, now placed on your crossed legs in front of you. RIght on cue you heard the front door open.

“Lloyd?” Jack called. 

“Present,” you responded, your voice muffled because of how much cheetos you’d stuffed in there. You swallowed, before chugging down some water.

“I’m gonna start cooking,  _ gatito.  _ Jack’s gonna come keep you company as he starts mixing the shots,” Gabriel said, in between the shuffling of grocery bags in the kitchen.

“‘Kay,” you yelled back, as you stood to go into the cupboard where you all kept the shot glasses. You brought a couple out on a tray, as Jack begun to remove the mixers and the other liquor that he had bought. Soon enough, Gabriel brought in the food and they both joined you on the couch, each of them sitting on either side of you, joking that they would eat whatever food you left coz you’d already gone through three packs of cheetos by the time they arrived.

Fast forward to a couple of hours later (what was time when you were this inebriated) the three of you were a drunk, giggling mess of limbs and spilt liquor. You were looking at cat videos and laughing your asses off. The video (one of the longer ones you could find) and none of you really had the strength to get up and put another one so you all just lay there, tangled in each other staring at random parts of the room.

“Do you guys know how great you are?” you murmured, playing with your cornrows. “I was kinda terrified that I’d end up with nightmares for housemates but then I ended up with you guys. You’re both so good to me and I really appreciate it.”

You felt a large hand rub your back soothingly. You didn’t know whose it was, but it felt good. You heard a hiccup, before Gabe started giggling again and Jack cursed. You saw his cheekbones turn a bit pink. You smiled softly.

“If only I could get a chance to have both of you. I bet it would be heavenly to be naked between your bodies and-”

“What?” Gabriel asked gently, peering at you.

“What?” Jack echoed, looking like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What?” you asked yourself, actually not believing what you had just actually said and the fact that you actually had the nerve to say it.

For the next couple of seconds you all stared at each other. You sighed before you reached out for the scotch bottle and took a chug before Jack pulled it out of your hand.

“You’re drunk off your fucking eyeballs,  _ amigo,”  _ Gabe muttered, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you to your room. “Go to bed, then tomorrow after your hangover we can have a nice talk about tonight.”

“But I want sex with both of you,” you whines, shoulders slumping.

“You’re drunk, and so are we. None of us here is in a position to judge whether we’ll enjoy this in our current states. Let’s just go to sleep for now,” Jack reassured you, reiterating Gabe’s point. You pouted, then you saw your bed and you were suddenly happy again because you were going to be sleeping soon, and sleep was something you had been looking forward to for a while.

“Goodnight guys,” you said, closing your door to their responses. It was time to go to sleep.

…

This headache was put in your skull by Satan himself. Your mouth and throat were so dry you felt as though someone had stuffed cotton wool right down your throat. It was so long since your last hangover you had forgotten how downright  _ horrible _ they were. You groaned as you turned around in the bed. Lord it was going to be a long day.

You cracked open an eye, and the bright California sun nearly blinded you. You sniffed in your pillow, before forcing yourself up and reaching for the bottle of water you always kept on your bedside. Hangovers were as a result of dehydration, so as long as you kept drinking fluids, you’d be fine.

You downed two glasses of water before dragging your sorry ass into the shower. Despite the fact that everything else was kind of blurry, you remembered, very clearly, how you had drunkenly confessed to wanting to sleep with them both/ If you were going to face any of them this today - and it was inevitable - might as well do it when you were somewhat fresh.

You got out, putting on pair of gym pants and a t shirt, before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. You needed food to help metabolise this hangover faster. About fifteen minutes later found you sitting on the table with your plate of french toast, sausages and bacon, and a massive mug of juice, as you went through your social media.

“Morning, Lloyd,” Jack’s smooth voice greeted you when you had your mouth full of bacon. Unable to answer, you waved slightly with your fork to acknowledge his greeting. He came to sit next to you, and you promptly continued eating, deciding to bring up the issue of wanting to be naked in between them when you were done.

You finished your food and went ahead and washed your dishes, before you went back to the table to drink your juice. Jack was still sitting next to you.

“So, you seriously down for shagging us both at the same time?”

Suddenly, your hangover had disappeared. It was such a nonchalant question, with no intention to tease or mock you, and for all intents and purposes you should have expected it. Still, you literally spat your juice out, not expecting him to be that, well, blunt. Gabriel was normally the blunt one in their relationship.

It also just then that you realised that because of that you had no excuse to deny. Your face felt like it was on fire.

“Uhhh, well, if you’re down? I mean, like I wouldn’t mind it, but I’ll do it if you guys want to? I don’t want to get in between your relationship. I know I was drunk yesterday and I can barely remember half the night, but the thing is I may have-”

“Lloyd, if we didn’t want to I wouldn’t be here asking you this. SO if you want you can just come on over whenever today. Take your time. We’re down.” He posed for a moment, taking the time to run his blue eyes up and down your body, catching your gaze again and smirking at you. “Definitely down.”

You didn’t know how your face hadn’t melted off yet, but Jack got up and sauntered into the room he shared with Gabriel, and it took all of your self-control not to stare after him.

Well, it was going to have to be soon. You just had to psychologically prepare yourself. This weekend was going to be better than you previously thought.

…

It was about three hours after your talk with Jack earlier in the morning. You were standing in front of their bedroom door, a somewhat nervous wreck. You took a deep breath, counted until five in your head and knocked. Gabriel hummed something, and you took that as an affirmative to enter, so you did.

Both Gabriel and Jack were lounging on the bed, reading what looked like comics. You just stood at the foot of their bed, looking at them.

“Hi. Yes, I’m here and ready for the sex.”

Gabriel, who was drinking water, spat it out - you hoped some of it came out through his nose. You needed something to tease him for - before he devolved into laughter. Jack was also chuckling, slightly shaking his head.

“What even,” Jack mumbled, before promptly standing up and - without warning, causing you to start blushing again - started stripping.

“Yo Jack, you-you’re stripping.” You turned to Gabriel, to find him absolutely booty-ass naked, and by the Fates he was a  _ beautiful  _ man.

“Well, _cariño,_ normally when Jack and I have sex we do it when we’re naked. I can assure you we don’t mind if you wanna keep your clothes on, though.”

He was suddenly behind you, and his voice, normally so smooth had dipped an octave, slightly rougher, huskier, and you had never felt blood shoot straight to your penis that fast in your life.

“You take the shorts, Gabe. I’ll take his shirt,” you heard Jack say. Your mind was rapidly fogging up with lust, and you were finding it very difficult to think in any capacity. Either way, both of them managed to get you out of your clothes in a very short amount of time, and the only thing you could register was your dick springing out, already hard and flushed.

“God, your cock looks amazing,” Gabe whispered from behind you, his powerful arms wrapped around you, as he pressed himself against you. The man was built like a Greek god statue, all lean, hard and defined muscle, his thick cock pressed against your bum. You gasped when you felt his lips on your neck as he left a hot, open-mouthed kiss there. You actually heard a very embarrassing sound leave you when he wrapped his large hand around your dick, your head falling back on his shoulder as he slowly pumped up and down and your hand automatically flew behind you, gripping on his fabulous hair.

Another arm, just as large and equally as warm gently gripped your chin. Your eyes immediately popped open to see Jack smirking down at you, his eyes slightly darkened due to his lust. “Get down on your knees and open your mouth for me, babe.”

His voice was also slightly lower, huskier, and you quite weren’t sure whether you were still on earth or ascended to a plane where pleasure was continuous. You felt a slight tug, and upon realising that it was Gabe that was initiating Jack’s request, you went down on one knee, then the other, with Gabe doing the same behind you, still pressing his body against you, his erection now in between your buttcheeks.

“Lube, Jack,” he mumbled in your shoulder, and you managed to see through your lust-addled vision Jack stretch - you actually moaned when you saw the muscles shift under his pale skin. Really what ancestors and what sacrifices had these two blokes made to have such amazing bodies because you also wanted in - and grab the lube, passing it over to Gabe behind you. He wasted no time, spraying it on one of his fingers before gently pushing it in slowly, before pulling it out up your bum, gently stretching you. He did a few more times, before adding a second one, increasing the stretch. You moaned out, sounding very foreign to your ears because of how  _ wanton  _ it was. Gabe huffed in your shoulder, as he continued the motion.

“Tell me when it’s too much, and I’ll stop,” Jack whispered, gently tugging down your chin. You opened your mouth, literally salivating at the thought of taking in his cock. For a moment you judged yourself because why were you like this, but your traitorous mind informed you - correctly - that Jack was probably stroking himself to prepare both of you for him and your gaze immediately dropped. The good thing about your arousal this time and the continuous sensation of Gabriel stroking your own cock and stretching out your bum was that you had utterly and completely lost any and all concepts of shame, so you could blatantly stare at Jack technically touching himself, and it was one of the hottest things you had ever seen in your life.

“Jack, hurry,” you whined, causing him to laugh quietly, before he placed his dick on your tongue. You immediately closed your lips around his tip, sinking yourself down onto him, gripping onto his muscular thigh, as his hands flew to the back of your head, grabbing onto your hair. Jack threw his head back, muffling a curse, and you took that as a positive reaction, that you were doing the same thing and that you should continue. At the same time, you felt Gabe slip himself inside you in one smooth thrust, and you moaned around Jack, running your tongue on the underside of his shaft, hearing his rough gasp above you, and together the two created a rhythm, with Gabe pulling out of you whenever you pulled off Jack and pushing in when you sank down on him.

You generally could hold on for a while during sex, but this was pleasure on a level you had never experienced before, and you felt your thighs tremble, your balls tightening and you knew you were almost there.

“Come on,  _ hermosa,”  _ Gabe encouraged, his breathing ragged on your shoulder, his steady pace on your cock losing its composure. “Just a little longer. I’m almost there, and so’s Jack. Please hold on a bit more.”

You tried, you honestly really did, but it was too much. Whining on Jack’s dick, you came, your hips twitching roughly as you spilt yourself all over Gabriel’s hand. About two seconds later, Jack’s cock twitched on your tongue at the back of your throat, and he came, spilling himself down your throat, some of his seen flowing out of your mouth, your nose buried in his blonde pubes as he tried to control himself over you.Finally after that you felt Gabe cum inside you, his stroking on your dick getting slower as his arm around you tightened, making both of you experience his orgasm.

Jack pulled himself out of you, followed by Gabriel, and with semen flowing down your thighs and down the side of your mouth, you could only manage a lecherous grin.

“That,”you gasped, your voice raspy because you were just from sucking dick. “Was a trip. A great trip, but a trip. Are we still real?”

Jack fell on his knees again and hugged you through Gabe.

“He’s definitely a keeper. Guess we are polyamorous now,” you heard Jack say through his laughter.

“You blinked. Twice. “What?”

“What?”

“What?”

The real good life was beginning.


End file.
